


The Reluctant Invalid别扭的病人

by Lorelei1012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 西弗勒斯生病了,赫敏照顾了下。显然不是走原著向所以不要跟我说不符合神马的……
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Reluctant Invalid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576301) by SexySloth. 



赫敏·格兰杰教授正坐在教工餐桌旁喝她的早茶，一边看着预言家日报。伏地魔已经挂掉好几年了，日报却还是啥重要的事儿也不报道，不过这并不影响赫敏的阅读乐趣。她刚要翻页，就听见一边儿的椅子吱嘎了一声被推开，随后又一声响亮而无礼的“嗅”。她挑起一条眉毛，越过报纸的边儿打量这新访客：弓着腰端着一碗麦片粥和一大杯热咖啡坐在她身边，是西弗勒斯·斯内普教授。 

赫敏不动声色地阖上报纸开始啃她的煎蛋饼，眼角却一直偷瞄他。他没抬眼儿，但随后嘴角一抽鼻子一哼，一转头，垂着眼睛哼出一句：“早上好，格兰杰小姐。” 

赫敏翻了翻眼睛。“是格兰杰教授，西弗勒斯。不过，你知道你可以叫我赫敏的，我可试图让你这么叫我有好几……” 

“我道歉，格兰杰教授。另外，请叫我斯内普教授，女士。”他吐槽完了又把自己埋在麦片粥里。赫敏干脆不装了，直接朝他探过身去。她同时意识到这是她第一次这么不加掩饰地打量他，以及他那突出的大鼻子周围有点儿泛红，而且他的声音听起来有些……沙哑？这好奇怪吖。 

她大胆地眯起眼儿瞧他。他没怎么吃饭，手里拿着吃的，却大口大口地饮着棕色的热饮当主食。他眼睛下面有黑眼圈儿，衬得他那脸比平时更苍白了。她看着他打了个抖，往他那大袖管里咳了一声，然后她两条眉毛都跳起来了，诧异地看着他从前胸口袋里翻出一条手绢，开始像吹喇叭一样往里擤鼻子。 

她看得几乎出神以至于没注意到他已经在看着她了，从上到下连带着那红鼻头儿都在嘲讽她，眉毛挑得高高的，“老话说得好呀，格兰杰小姐，”他的声音打破了她的发愣，“拍一张吧，不会耽误我很久的。” 

赫敏从椅子上挪开了点儿，把张大的嘴巴合上，眼睛睁得大大的迟疑地打量他。“斯内普教授……你是……病了吗？” 

他冲她皱眉，看起来又生气又心虚，然后转向自己一口没动的麦片粥，它们已经凝成了糊。“没有。”他出声道。他的身体语言向赫敏再清楚不过地表达了他不想再继续这个话题，但……赫敏绝不会让这事儿这么过去了。如果他生病了，他可得休息！ 

“教授，也许你应该拜访一下庞弗雷夫人。” 

西弗勒斯叹息着翻翻眼睛，抬手安抚着自己不断狂跳的神经。“哦，你这该死的女人，你一定要把你的鼻子伸那么长去管每个人的闲事？你就不能把你没边儿的干涉欲转到那些家养小精灵身上，或者其他比我可怜点儿的生物上头去吗？”他咆哮了。 

赫敏确信他是想吓唬她的……也真挺吓人的。不过，赫敏边脑补边努力忍笑，当一个人含着痰在喉咙里堵着，一点儿鼻涕在左鼻孔里流着……还真难吓唬住人哪。 

“好吧，算我没说，但我想也许，假如你生病了的话，你得找人给你代下午的课了。” 

“我、没、生病。”西弗勒斯咬牙切齿。“我很好。于是现在……离我远点。” 

赫敏对这回答不屑一顾，双臂交叠托在胸前。西弗勒斯扫了一眼，吃惊于她如此胆大的表情。她是真的不打算放过这个话题了。他翻翻眼皮准备起身，但一股突然从头冲到下肢末端的血液让他放低了视线，然后不自觉地一晃。 

“哦！”她那明媚欢快的声音从他下方响起，随后感到她毫不庄重地抓住了他的腰部不让他走，引起一股电流在他脉搏里横冲直撞。终于找回了自控的西弗勒斯咆哮着甩开了她，却带出了个响亮的喷嚏，引得旁边的其他教工警惕地抬头看。 

“西弗勒斯，小伙子，你还好吗？”阿不思·连声儿都让人冒火的·邓布利多说道，他就坐在赫敏左边。 

西弗勒斯咬牙，右手几乎就要抽出口袋里的魔杖了。“是的。我很好。日安。”而赫敏目送着这地窖里的老蝙蝠大步走出礼堂，一路上一边怒视学生还一边打喷嚏，她抱着肘笑了。捕捉到邓布利多的目光她回以笑容和眨眼，而后者也同样冲她眨眨眼，那闪烁的蓝眼睛仿佛在赞同她——没错儿，只要那家伙想，西弗勒斯·斯内普简直能像屁股上的一颗钉子一样扎人。 

没病是吧。咱等着瞧。赫敏想着，面带笑容地信步走出礼堂，对路过的学生一律微笑。 

西弗勒斯回到地窖，愤怒地摔开通往教室的们。那死女人，自从她三年前接班弗利维教授后就一直成功地挑战他的底线。他本以为她还会是那个小万事通学生妹，但当这女人第一次参加教工大会的时候，西弗勒斯惊喜地发现她已经不是那个记忆中莽撞幼稚的小丫头，而是长成了一个强大的、聪明的女人，而且拥有十分难得发达的头脑……以及发达过分的头发。 

他打出了回到地窖以来的第三个喷嚏，露出个能把大多数一年级和二年级学生吓趴下的怒容，又掏出了手绢开始擤鼻子，直擤得耳鼓轰鸣。忽然他感到一双手从背后伸过来开始为他按摩。 

“你在做真么？！”他试图大吼，却只发出嘶嘶的喉音。一点也不吓人。 

“哦，你早餐的时候看起来好僵硬嘛，我想我就顺便溜达下来给你放松放松呗。这个力度够不够？或者你喜欢指压按摩？” 

“格兰杰小姐！”他出声警告，但听起来更像对她不受欢迎的服务的一句闷声回应。 

“怎么啦？不习惯按摩？嗯……看来我估计错你啦。或许你更喜欢来杯茶？我得重感冒的时候总是喝一杯浓浓的乌龙茶，这样对鼻塞效果特好。老天哪！”赫敏的手碰到他的前额时大叫，“你在发烧教授！” 

西弗勒斯的眉毛都快扬到发际线里去了。他迅速扇开她的手，把椅子挪到离她远远的，惊恐地怒视她。“我酱你保证，格兰杰小姐，我没得那玩意儿。我见在感觉非常好。见在看着贝林的份儿上，你这女人给我奏凯！”他鼻音浓重地吼道，努力地忍着别去擦他频繁堵塞的鼻子。

赫敏试着忍住别咯咯笑出来，最后把它平息成一抹假笑。“好吧教授，我这就走。但是这个，”她说道，把一个盒子塞到他手里。“你过会儿可能需要这些，或者……现在就考虑看看，你的鼻子已经有点儿……流那啥了。”她伸出手去，在他完全惊恐赧然的状态下，用一方粉红色毛绒绒的纸巾擦了擦他的鼻子。 

“离开……现在。”他低声冰冷地道，她手一挥离开了，如同她来时一般迅速，剩下西弗勒斯厌恶地看着那个粉红色圆点图案的纸巾盒。 

当天下午，西弗勒斯没来吃午饭这个事实没逃过赫敏的注意。她自个儿笑了下，小口吃着她的鸡蛋沙拉三明治，不时还若有所思地啜饮一口南瓜汁。她真没想把他惹成这么炸毛的……但这实在太有趣了！但愿她没把他惹得毛儿都炸光了……


	2. 第二章

“生病有个好处：就是你病好了之后可能会有个比以前更好的处境。”——亨利·戴维·梭罗 

赫敏用手指敲打着下巴，这是个从孩提时代就养成的坏毛病。每当她紧张……或者羞愧的时候，她就敲，敲，敲，不断敲打着下颌骨，常常敲得自个儿头痛不已。但这会儿，她可没工夫再理这区区头痛了。 

她已经花了好几年、用尽了各种法子想让斯内普教授走出阴影了。而且她得承认，他明显生病了这个事实给了她一个大机会。以前的每一次，他都用他平常的那副冷冷的，淡漠的样儿回应她的关心。她留心地拿给他感兴趣的论文，他短促一点头；她（听从了拉文德的白痴建议后）戴了假睫毛化了浓妆变得又土又傻，他冷冷一瞥。而最糟糕的反应则是：没有反应。她去年送他圣诞贺卡，他没反应；她送他一盒他喜欢的饼干，他也没反应。没有任何证据显示他也对她有那么点儿同样的感觉。 

就今儿早些时候，她把他堵在办公室里想帮他按摩可是没成功，她本以为他也许就这么融化在她的柔软触碰之下了，但没啥效果。嗯~~也许她得学着用点儿更迂回婉转的法子。把不断残害自己的手指从下巴上挪到桌面，赫敏对着空无一人的屋子出声长啸，只得到了克鲁克山一声闷闷的喵作为回应。 

“这家伙根本滴水不进！”她冲这睡眼惺忪的猫大吼，后者打了个哈欠，挪到壁炉前又闭上了双眼。“好吧，算了，反正你也不感兴趣。”他的女主人嗫嚅着站起来把茶煮上，又一次泄气地叹道：“得了，赫敏，今儿晚上就一本书一杯茶打发了得了。说不定哪天你真就老糊涂到把路易波士茶加到格雷伯爵茶里的地步了。” 

她刚要捧着书把自己丢进沙发，就听见房门被轻轻叩响。赫敏耳朵一竖眉头一紧，施了个时间显示咒，发现已经快午夜了眉头皱得更紧。谁会在这么晚了还找她啊？拿好了魔杖，她走到门廊，打开一条足够往外瞄的缝儿。当她看见那高大而憔悴的身影站在门廊的另一头，赫敏倒抽一口气，惊喜地赶紧把门大开，这心心念念的男人的突然出现让她把警惕性瞬间丢到爪哇国去了。 

“西弗勒斯！多么令人惊喜！”她边说边为他让路，突然非常清楚地意识到自己正穿着老式的麻瓜T恤，而且是印着一只爱心熊和彩虹的那件，下面穿着条运动裤。这身儿毫无疑问白天看起来还好点。她徒劳地迅速扒了把头发，希望它们看起来至少像点样儿。她真是没想到他会来。 

然而西弗勒斯好像并没注意到她的形象。事实上，赫敏不无担心地看到，他根本没注意任何事。他看起来比早上她公开指出他生病那会儿更糟了，他眼圈儿发红，目光呆滞，一副漠然的表情，鼻子上的皮肤蹭破了，鲜红鲜红的。他张着嘴，沉重的呼吸从齿间呼出。而最不对劲的是，他从头到脚都在发抖。 

“哦我的老天！快进来先生！”赫敏惊叫起来，手脚麻利地引他进来（好吧，是拽进来的）坐下。西弗勒斯被突然一拽哼了一声，差点摔下去，幸好赫敏用胳膊一把抱住了他的腰。可真是条强壮温热的腰啊……梅林的底裤，赫敏，现在可不是想西弗勒斯的强壮温热的啥的时候！她默默自我责备。然后她反应过来了，他这么热是因为他在发烧！终于她用不那么失礼的方式让他坐进沙发，赫敏松开手，半是愉悦半是关心地看着他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，自控大师，举止专家，就这么扑通摔上枕头，“呼”了一声，然后一个喷嚏打了出来。 

赫敏挑起一条眉毛看着他，他被高烧烧得朦胧的眼睛无力地瞧着她，厌恶地哼了一声，还相当无礼地咳了一嗓子。他无力地冲她抬起一只手，伸出一根长长的苍白的手指指着她。 

“我酱我可棱生病了。”他粗噶的声音消减成一声咳嗽，赫敏冲他翻了翻眼睛。 

“你不说的话，”她讽刺地叫道，召来几条毯子裹在他发抖的身体上，他抖得太厉害，牙齿都在打颤。“你清楚的，西弗勒斯，我可就永远都猜不到你生病哪。”赫敏注意到他已经虚弱到连她称呼他教名都没力气争辩了。“在这等会儿，我从医药箱里拿点东西。我一会就回来，好好呆着唷！” 

她快速地离开，西弗勒斯虚弱地翻了翻眼睛。“我也没力气不好好呆着了吧……”他底气不足地咕哝，但当他看到他疼痛的颈部和背部正靠在一个多么可爱的枕垫上，西弗勒斯又更深地窝进了赫敏·格兰杰的沙发里。 

赫敏回来后进入视线的是一幅她十分想拍下来的景象，如果她手头有相机的话。西弗勒斯·斯内普正无力地躺在她的沙发上，一条长腿悬在外面，躯干柔和地蜷起来，毯子盖在上面像一个茧。他嘴巴微张，一丝涎水挂在咧开的嘴唇边儿。她叹息着走近，把一堆瓶瓶罐罐放在咖啡桌上。哦……她多不想叫醒他……但如果他肯好好休息…… 

“西弗勒斯……”她在他耳边轻声叫道。他没任何反应，赫敏以为他没听见，正当她打算推推他，却看到一双亮黑色的眼睛睁开来，注视着她，而他伸手绕到她脑后，压下她的双唇，吻住了她。


	3. 第三章

赫敏从西弗勒斯的吻中退开来，眼睛瞪得大大的。她茶色的双眼对上他墨色的眸子，看到那混杂着期待、惊恐和后悔的表情后几乎想翻白眼。从这个只有尖酸和暴走两种模式的男人身上看到第三种真是难得，而是还是多种感情混合模式。然后她开始发笑，忍都忍不住，手里的药罐子掉了一沙发垫，勉强把自己撑在膝盖上。西弗勒斯皱眉，动了动想要坐起来。 

“镧人吻铝人可不是期待这种反应。”他咕哝着，低着头，长长的头发垂下来遮住了脸。 

赫敏立马特羞愧。真是的，她盼了多久这家伙才行动，她居然就这反应？！“哦西弗勒斯！”她叫道，坐到沙发上他旁边，看他从头发缝儿里偷偷打量她。“我真抱歉我笑场了，但听我解释完后也许你也会笑的！这真特傻特可笑！除非面瘫脸才会听了还不笑哪。” 

“说来听听。”他刺拉拉地道，声音还是明显受病情影响。他重新躺回枕头，心不甘情不愿地打起精神听她告诉他，被他这个老得发霉的魔药教师吻了是件多么滑稽的事儿，而当她那群小朋友过后听闻一个油腻腻的老混蛋是怎么在她房里亲了她，又会是多么有趣……他静候她的这类评价，早已有所准备。但他惊讶于这女人根本没这么说，实际上她什么都没说。破天荒的一次，他突发奇想，这女人可是第一次什么也说不出来了。至少，他是这么觉着的。 

赫敏就那么坐在那儿，看着他，眼里有着笑意，但还有其他的，他说不上来的神色。接着，慢慢地，轻轻地，她缩短了他们之间的距离。她的脸几乎碰到了他的，小鼻子尖儿刷过他的饱受纸巾折磨的鹰钩鼻。她轻柔地侧过头去，在他一边脸颊上印下一个吻，然后是另一边。接着她稍稍退开，眼睛闪亮，双颊酡红。西弗勒斯想着，她真的好美。 

“西弗勒斯，我好久之前就想走近你了。可是真不巧……居然是这么个开头，你甚至还病着……”她小小地微笑着，开始捡起那堆药给他吃下。“不过，我还真预感到我们俩的关系不会进行得那么顺利或说平常。” 

西弗勒斯差点一口呛死，赶紧掐着喉咙，把那不幸被腌乌贼味儿魔药呛住的呼吸道解放出来，“关系？谁说我跟你有关系？” 

赫敏召来一杯茶，边为他拍背。“你是没说过嗯。你还没说过你生病了呢。”西弗勒斯慢慢露出一丝笑容，挑挑眉毛看她。 

“玩得漂亮，小丫头。玩得真漂亮。” 

赫敏和西弗勒斯非常想要享受他们的新“关系”。虽然西弗勒斯还是不肯承认他们有关系，但这也没什么大不了的。他们新发展的恋情是完完全全只对彼此二人保密的，但其实这往往意味着……全校都晓得了。不幸的是，他们的“具体关系”的开端比较尴尬、不过经过了好几天的补救，西弗勒斯已经聚集了极高的热情想要探索赫敏的每一寸，而且他现在病已经好了。他已经可以回去上课，上完课后度过一个精心安排的夜晚，并且他也的确这么安排了。先去麻瓜的伦敦某昂贵的餐厅共进晚餐，然后带她去跳舞。再然后嘛……他肖想着，刚刚结束了周五的课程，向自己的房间走去，他咧嘴一笑：嗯哼，再然后他们就爱怎么做怎么做了。他退回到卧室洗了个澡，特别清洗了某个关键部位。没理由不为晚上的活动好好清洁一番。他彻底地洗过了头发，确保它今晚不会再是油腻腻的，甚至还用了点儿他特制的须后水。穿好衣服他瞧了瞧效果，还不坏。他想着，打量着镜子里的形象。至少对个老男人来说不坏。 

他的麻瓜西装并不是他经常穿的款式，但那至黑的缎料非常适合他，加上一条浓黑得发黛的领带，他几乎算得上是英俊了。脚下生风地出发，他对自己满意极了，都没藏住脸上那股子得意的笑儿。准时来到赫敏的房间门前，七点整。他例行公事地敲敲门，等着她来开，但她却没有。西弗勒斯有点困惑，又敲了一次。他开始担心了，想了想还是觉得人身安全比个人隐私重要，他抽出魔杖点上房门，低声念出口令。幸好前几天赫敏就给了他口令，不然他就得砸门了。他可不是动静闹这么大的人。 

进门跃入眼前的景象让他笑得脸都皱了起来。赫敏四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，身上大约盖了十条毯子，一杯热水放在脚边，一个冰袋敷在额头。屋里的杂物到处都是，她自己身边堆满了垃圾，几瓶魔药放在一边的桌上。赫敏把胳膊叠在胸前，无声地堵住他想说的话。 

“哦赫敏……” 

“不许说！”她嘶哑地叫道，声音简直像破锣。这可真是一点也不吓人，而且，在他看来，她更可爱了。 

他叹息着脱下西装外套，卷起袖子。“我是来照顾你的。”他柔声道，也确实这么做了。


	4. 第四章

赫敏•格兰杰从睡梦中醒来，推测自己大约是睡了很久了。本以为自己会昏昏沉沉的，因为她已经连续好几天灌着药剂，但她高兴地发现自己很轻松。她试着抽抽鼻子，清清喉咙——没有鼻塞和喉咽……嗯嗯嗯。这可都是好现象啊。她施了个测温咒，笑容满面地发现自己已经退烧了！

赫敏一点点伸着懒腰，感受着她的脊背和手肘因僵持太久而发出的啪响，然后一把掀走了裹在身上的乱七八糟的毯子坐起来，试着下地。脚下地板的凉气让她打了个抖，但还好很快就适应了。实际上……她感觉好极了！赫敏啪嗒啪嗒地走进客厅，看见躺在沙发上的男人她笑得跟个见了糖的小孩。

西弗勒斯•斯内普这两天一直陪着她，只在为她补充魔药的时候离开一会儿，有一次赫敏为了让他回去洗澡还得威胁他要咒掉他的命根子。真过分，她寻思着，她病了也不能放任他不讲卫生呀。但其实她心里已经为他如此关心她乐没边儿了。

他正躺在她的沙发垫子上，只穿着件白衬衫和黑色的裤子，是他昨晚的教师袍子下面穿的，那袍子现在被他挂在她的椅背上。赫敏只能回忆起她发烧期间的一点片段，那几天她烧得一塌糊涂，但仅存的印象里让她心头萌动。 

\--------------------------------回忆------------------------------ 

“赫敏，你必须得把这剩下的魔药喝了才能退烧！你给我赶紧闭嘴格兰杰小姐！” 

“哦，现在又叫回‘格兰杰小姐’啦？我可真伤心呐。没必要对我这么熊（凶）嘛。”

西弗勒斯带着副有点被冒犯了的表情看着她假笑，两条眉毛都扬到了发际线。“我可以诚恳地向您保证，我从没当过‘熊’。” 

赫敏恼怒地把两只手都扬了起来，导致自己撞到了浮在前额的冰袋，冰块噼里啪啦掉下来砸了她一脑袋。“这真操了！！”她吼道，一块冰块顺着她的领子滑进衬衫，冰得她不受控制地打哆嗦。 

“啧，啧，这话说的呀。” 

“也对……好吧。”她咕哝道，把没化干净的冰块从毯子里掏出来，“抱歉我不该对你吼……可是这药太恶心了！” 

“但它疗效好。而且你好得越快……”他目光游移，赫敏愉悦地看着他从头红到脖子根儿。他目光柔和，她伸出手捧着他的脸，那触觉凉凉的。也许她还得让烧赶紧退才好。 

“好吧，我喝就是了。”她勉强一笑。“不过我可是为了我们俩好才喝的。” 

\-----------------------现实-------------------------- 

西弗勒斯轻哼了一声，赫敏轻轻地清了下喉咙以便不会惊吓到他。吓到一个前间谍可不是什么好主意，无论她本来的意图如何。他动了一下然后醒来，睁开惺忪的睡眼，然后一下子两只眼珠都瞪起来，立马坐好。 

“你醒了赫敏。”他说道，陈述而非疑问。目光逡巡着她的身体，随着她的走近慢慢露出笑容。 

“嗯，我醒了。”离他只有五步远时她答道，目光意味深长。他目光灼灼地看进她的眼，喉头上下滚动。 

“你鼻塞好了？” 

“全好了。”她回答，现在只有三步远。 

“你的喉咙不痛了？”他的目光从她脸上移向胸口，她意识到她的乳齤头硬起来了，隔着薄薄的晨衣清晰可见。她发现自己不在乎这个。 

“好多了。”现在她站在了他腿间，他坐在沙发上，双手搭在膝头。她瞥见他的一根手指抽动了一下，想触碰她却又强自停下。见了这景象，赫敏感到一股从身体深处传来的热意游遍全身。 

“以及……”他喘息道，温暖的呼吸拂过她的脸，他们对上目光。“你的烧退了？” 

赫敏却摇了摇头，西弗勒斯瞬间皱眉。“那……” 

“我已经不发烧了……可是我还是觉得……好热。”她贴近了他的脸，向右侧去。 

“啊，的确，”他回应她，同样向右侧过去。“真是太……” 

“太好了……”她悄声替他说完，他们的唇碰到了一起。

他们的吻并不停留在浅尝辄止，而是一触即发的激情。两个人都期待已久，再没了酝酿的耐心。而且他们也都不是有耐心的人。赫敏的手指在与他的衬衫扣子缠斗，她的唇与他共舞，她的舌同他激战。他打开双唇欢迎她的侵略，同时也探索着她的口唇，舌尖游走着探索每一寸，纵情体会着亲吻赫敏•格兰杰的滋味。而当她终于扔开了他的衬衫，心跳急速，他的双手沿着她的脊背一路向下扣住她的臀部，揉捏她饱满臀肉的方式让她呻吟出声，几乎化成一滩春水。她模模糊糊地想着他到底什么时候把她的衣服变没了的，不过无所谓，虽然她更希望是自己先想出这主意的。

西弗勒斯在她臀部猛烈地迎上他时哼出声，那条早已濡湿的缝隙触碰着他裤子里的坚挺。他们坐在那里好一会儿，像欲求不满的少年般索要彼此，不放过每一个敏感点。赫敏吻着他念出个咒语，一下子感受到在她腿间他那火热的，光裸的肌肤，他们都僵住了。 

“呃……天哪。”西弗勒斯长叹一声，把头埋在她的肩窝，为他的勃齤起抵在她透湿的褶皱中粗喘不已。赫敏同样吟出声，她感到那甬道正吞入他，引他挺进，早已水气充盈。 

“我知道，”她呻吟道，“我知道……”她的手抚过他的头发滑下脊背，臀部扭动着抵在他坚挺的男性器官上，那肿胀湿润的顶部在她紧致的入口处蓄势待发。 

“等……等一下，赫敏。”他喘息道，声线因欲望而沙哑，迷离而爱欲满溢的目光迎上她。“还好吗？”她温柔地问他，指甲轻轻在他脊骨刮蹭，他抽气而颤抖。 

“还好……赫敏，我只是……只是想看着你一会儿。”赫敏微笑着点点头，他们无法抗拒将要发生的事，但她依着他保持不动。他的目光依旧锁住她的，抬起一只手描绘着她的耳廓，掠过喉线，抚过锁骨，然后来到胸前。他低下头去吮住她的一颗花蕾，舌头绕着打转，舔吮乳晕，轻咬乳齤尖。赫敏呜咽不已。 

“该死——的，这怎么会这么棒，西弗勒斯？怎么会这么好？”一股热流从她体齤内涌出，突然她再也等不了了。“求你……别这样了，要我。” 

“我正在要你，赫敏。”他赞叹着，嘴巴放开她的乳齤房，发出一声啵响。抬起头对上她的脸，他笑了。“我可等了很久……” 

他颤动的阴齤茎长驱直入，直抵上她的宫颈，两人都发出满足的一声“呃…………”。他真的很长，很大……很深，赫敏从未被如此填满过。 

“天哪，西弗勒斯，你再不快点动我就……”但她无需担忧，甚至还没说完，西弗勒斯就退开去，嘴唇微张，然后再次顶进来。赫敏瞬间视线一片空白，头向后仰去。随着他渐渐加速，赫敏的双腿绕上了他的腰，他的大掌紧扣着她的臀部，一次又一次向上戳刺，目光始终与她交缠。赫敏从没在性事中遇到这样的男人，不只是用野性的、饶有兴致看着她在身下沉沦，而是真真正正地注视。西弗勒斯粗喘着在她耳边诉说着些甜言蜜语，而赫敏只能捕捉到零星的几个词。 

“棒极了……老天，赫敏……这么紧，这么新鲜……”他双手忽然收紧站了起来，还搂她在怀，一手环在她腰间，另一手扣住她的臀瓣。他起身将她放在壁炉前的毯子上，下齤身还深深钉在她体齤内。他动作轻柔，神色虔诚。刚刚那姿势对西弗勒斯来说算不得情调，沙发已经远不够用。他要占有她，因此……他必须凌驾在她上方。 

“你好美……”她悄声道，背下是柔软的毛毯，他的身躯笼罩在她之上。他看起来充满力量，性感至极，掌控一切。他目光灼灼地看着她。 

“你是我的，赫敏，亲爱的。”他强势地说，“你知道我等了多久才等到你？等到我们俩？等到这个？从你第一次来开那该死的教工会议……”他呻吟着再次吻上她，“那件该死的紧身长袍，那对乳齤头，”他抽出一只手覆上她被提及的部分，夹她的乳齤头在指间，“你真该死地让人想要。”“可……呃！”他在她喉咙上咬了一口，她尖叫出声，“可你为什么当时什么也没说？” 

他低头看她，目光柔和了一些，“我觉得你不会想要我。” 

赫敏咧嘴一笑，手溜下去抚上他结实的臀部让他紧紧贴上自己，他直发出嘶声。“那你可猜错了。” 

他胸腔深处发出一声嘶吼，开始全力将自己挺进她的身体，因她的表白而开足马力。火光下他苍白的肌肤镀着汗水，臀部耸动，又快又狠地进入她的身体，一次又一次直到融为一体。

“是你的！”在他连续重击和宣告主权下她窒息般地哭喊，每一寸身体都已完全属于他。“是你的，我是你的西弗勒斯，你的！”她呻吟于他的阴齤茎在体齤内辗转，撞到了某个点引发了她内壁不受控制地收缩，将他紧紧包覆。高齤潮席卷下她长久地喊出他的名字，臀部狂野地撞向他，肿胀的阴齤蒂一次次擦过蜷曲在他坚挺周围的毛发。

太多的快齤感袭来，西弗勒斯再无法承受。阴囊传来一阵紧缩感，在抽齤插中迅速累积。而随着她甜蜜的甬道包覆着他的勃齤起致命地紧收，他猛地仰起头沦陷在这本能的高齤潮之中。咬紧牙关吼出她的名字一次又一次，他全部释放在她体齤内。他觉得自己从未如此猛烈地高齤潮过，从未像刚才一样如此注满任何一个女人，炙热的种子无尽地喷涌。赫敏仰头看着他，眼睑因疲惫而沉重，目光却因满足而暖洋洋，在他慢慢恢复体力的时候一直细声说着甜蜜的情话。

他们沉浸在尽情释放高齤潮后的余波里，赫敏不由得抱住他，为肌肤相亲的甜美而心满意足。西弗勒斯还停在她身上，埋在她肩窝里深深地呼吸着她皮肤上汗湿甜蜜的味道。他转过头，轻柔地在她身上这儿吻一下，那儿亲一口，一只手来到胸前握住她的乳齤房。她也同样爱抚着他，亲密而温柔。终于他有力气从她身上翻身下来，她为此而叹息了一声。

而当他终于平静下来，转过头看她，一抹笑容出现在脸上，她也一样。“这可真是不白等，亲爱的。”她说着蜷进他的肘弯。他无声地召唤来一条毯子盖在他们身上。 

“当然不白等。”


	5. 第五章

赫敏慵懒地蜷在西弗勒斯怀里，享受着他用身体包覆着她的感觉。他睡得很熟，有点儿打鼾，一条腿挤进她的大腿间压上另一条，一只胳膊环着她，手毫不客气地盖在她的乳齤房。 

赫敏出声打了个哈欠，像只柴郡猫一样咧出个笑容，往墙上的挂钟扫了一眼。妈呀已经上午10点了！梅林在上，她可真是好久没放任自己像个骄纵的小女人一样赖床了。她从不是肯浪费时间的人，而且经过昨晚的……加班补课后她已经饥肠辘辘，再加上她的膀胱快要超载的事实，赫敏于是乎轻轻地……轻轻地……尽可能轻手轻脚地……滑下了床。没弄醒他赫敏还蛮惊讶的。他肯定是精尽人亡了，她带着一种美滋滋的喜爱感觉想道。她怎么就这么爱他呢？以至于他们昨晚一次又一次地……？这才一个夜晚耶……好吧，是一个美妙至极忘却一切震天动地的鱼水之夜，而她已经爱死了这种感觉。她回味着，踮进小厨房开始煮茶。赫敏轻手轻脚地忙络着，不想弄出声音吵醒他。要是他真能一直睡到这会儿，肯定是跟她一样昨晚消耗过度了。 

嗯……这可真称得上是一夜春宵哪，赫敏突发奇想，一边搅拌蛋液加到平底锅里的法国吐司上，黄油般的混合液体淌下来，发出滋滋的声响，水壶里的水也正沸腾着。一切都看起来如此美好。真得感谢上帝他们才能都病好了！赫敏舀了一勺奶油到盘子里，又从碗柜里召出她最喜欢的茶杯。先吃顿好饭也不错唷！她转身回到卧室，盘碗在她跟前飘着一起走，准备来瞧瞧西弗勒斯是不是个有“起床气”的家伙，那肯定特有趣。可映入眼前的景象让她愣住，都忘了保持悬浮咒。 

西弗勒斯坐在床尾，背僵硬地挺得笔直。赫敏注意到他的头发睡得有点乱。可最可怕的部分是……他已经从头到脚穿戴好了。 

“西弗勒斯……”她开口，发现自己声如蚊蚋。也许……也许她是想错了？ 

“你不必这么随手打击我吧。”他声音尖刻而怪异，根本和昨晚同她热欲满溢地做齤爱的是两个人，全副武装一丝不苟。他从床上起身，还把毯子拽到他坐过的地方，仿佛要清除他坐过的痕迹一般。赫敏看着他的表情，她打了个抖。那完全封闭的表情。阴暗。空白。那双深邃的眼睛模糊而闭塞。他在用大脑封闭术，她十分肯定。赫敏湿了眼睛，到底怎么了？她怎么就得罪他了？ 

“西弗勒斯……别这样……你这是干嘛？”她在他向门口走去时问道，挡住了门，不想让他连个解释都没有就走。 

“我知道自己何时不被希望在场。我会留您一个人享用早餐的，格兰杰教授。”没再给她一秒钟反应，他便推开她，以一种迅雷般的速度走出门去，留赫敏一个人呆在原地。 

赫敏安静地指挥一盘盘冷掉的食物放上桌，自己坐上床板，泪水夺眶而出。


	6. 第六章

西弗勒斯·斯内普从来都不是什么甜蜜和蔼的人种。他很少面色温和，从不开玩笑（除非你算上尖酸刻薄得除了他自己没人觉得有趣的那些）……而且他绝不大笑。他正这样一副面容逡巡在走廊里，本来这生人勿近的魔药大师这般出现也不是什么稀奇景象，但出于某种原因，他察觉到邓布利多校长的蓝眼睛正透过半月形的镜片从他身后打量他，想找出什么不对头来。阿不思·邓布利多看着他的一个最喜欢的前学生和教师陷入如此困境，起身跟着前者走向地窖。

西弗勒斯·斯内普真的很愤怒。不，他已经出离愤怒了。他已接近癫狂。他有好多年没向任何人打开心扉，没有让任何人走进他小心紧闭的心门，以此来保护自己也保护他人。他西弗勒斯·斯内普并不是轻易交心的人。可就这个早晨，他从一个极少如此纵情贪欢的睡梦中醒来，却不无震惊地发现身边已经人去床空。他的自我防御系统立刻启动。他闭上眼睛耸耸肩，对自己说不出所料，这根本太美好了不会成真的。像赫敏·格兰杰这种抢手女人根本不会稀罕西弗勒斯·斯内普的。他试图把自己屏蔽在层层心墙之后，这时她却脚步欢快地走了进来，他知道这是要把他一脚踢开了。所以他自己离开，努力告诉自己他没被伤到，这不是很心痛……可他离开的，是他一生中最美好的一个夜晚。他看见邓布利多跟了上来，顿时心率加速。他哼唧一声四下打量，争分夺秒地想改换路线，但太晚了，他低声诅咒着，听着那一声……

“西弗勒斯，我的孩子！”老校长的声音听起来轻如鸿毛，逼近时却又重如泰山。西弗勒斯翻个白眼停下脚步，环起手臂在胸前。他心下一沉，顿感一股针扎般的穿透从眼眶后面。他从来什么事都瞒不过邓布利多的。他试图想出什么刻薄的论调来搪塞，却发现一个字也说不出。而事实上……西弗勒斯·斯内普惊恐地意识到，这股眼眶湿热的针扎般的疼痛很异样……他快哭了。

看到他年轻的同事竟然开始在他眼前委屈，邓布利多的表情迅速由不经意好奇切换成无比关心。“好啦，好啦，西弗勒斯，我们去我办公室，好不好呀？”看到后者的表情转为惊恐，意识到他得用这副德行走完从这儿到校长室的路，邓布利多改口，“那去湖边走走？”西弗勒斯点点头，大步走向前门，邓布利多跟了上去。

赫敏站在自家卧室门口快站僵了，早餐早已被无视掉。她的脑子正以一千米每分钟的速度呼啸奔驰在刚刚到底发生啥了的路上。突然她改变了姿势，把头埋在高耸的肩膀里。又突然她猛地放下肩膀，眼神变得犀利而明亮。她发狂了。赫敏以迅雷不及掩耳的速度穿好衣服奔出门，去搜捕一个冥顽不化的男人，他的名字叫西弗勒斯。


	7. 第七章

霍格沃茨门厅里散布着一些学生，正享受着他们可爱的周六早晨。有的在后院玩噼啪爆炸牌，有的在礼堂玩巫师棋，还有很多高年级的学生只能在走廊里赶他们一周的作业课程。一切看起来一如既往，直到魔咒课女王格兰杰冲出走廊，头发在脑后飞得像桀骜不驯的狮子毛，长袍翻滚得波涛汹涌。看着他们平日里亲切和蔼的教授以这般形象出现，学生们全都戏剧性地集体让路，如同被摩西劈开的红海般分列走廊两侧，目送这一脸怒容的女人一路踏过主门直奔黑湖。她一走过，后面便呼上来一群学生，个个伸长了脖子想看看是啥新奇事儿把他们最喜欢的教授弄成了这副尊荣。 

“西弗勒他妈的斯内普！”她人未到声先至，梅林保证，这女人只要想这么干，她的嗓门儿能亮到澳洲去。西弗勒斯转过身来，迎上炸毛火球般向他袭来的赫敏·格兰杰。她看起来出离愤怒。西弗勒斯顿感凝噎并且双球一紧。而刚刚还站在他身旁的阿不思款款一笑，嘟哝着想去霍格莫德喝一杯之类的，然后要多快有多快地溜了。 

西弗勒斯叹着气原地站好。在他趴在阿不思·邓布利多那绣着紫色串珠的肩膀上毫无气概地抹过眼泪后，他缓过神儿来了，并且意识到——很迟钝地意识到——他今早可能，很可能，反应过度了。赫敏逼近了他，用超出她那小体格的速度，一眨眼就到了他眼皮子下。喉结滚动了一下，西弗勒斯挺身赴死。毕竟他还是可以hold住一个愤怒的格兰杰的，他挺过了两场巫师战争，还是作为一个间谍。他都能从一条该死的大蛇咬穿他的动脉、没勒死他也差点毒死他的的境况里幸存，那眼下他就也能行。小case嘛……对吧？ 

“我！简直！不信……就这么走了，一句话不说……浑得要死的混蛋！还让我追到这来！你……你！”她的手指直戳他的胸口逼得他退后，“痛快撂话给我，斯内普！”她吼道，“你他妈这算什么？算是某种自我保护？保护自己不会受伤害？还是……还是就是打一炮？这就是你想要的全部？全部就只有脱了裤子玩玩？”她终于吼完了，艰难地捯着气，周身的空气充斥她的魔力。 

西弗勒斯就那么站在那儿，面色严峻，手臂下垂。他几乎失语。这女人根本不知道她燃烧着怒火的时候有多性感：她头发狂野不羁，双颊充斥绯红。他勉强把思绪从遐想中拉回来，现实中有比对她持续昂扬的欲望更棘手的事情得摆平。虽然如果真说起来，他得承认自己更乐意直接把她放倒在草坪上，直到她连自己叫什么都记不起来。 

“说话啊？”她尖利的声音刺入他的肖想，他轻轻摇了摇头。 

“不是。” 

“不是？什么不是？昨晚不是你想干我？今早不是你完了事儿就撂挑子走人？还是那天晚上不是你敲开我的门，浑身感冒细菌地求我照料你……然后还那样吻我？而且昨晚……哦，西弗勒斯，”她放软了声音。“你知道这对我来说是什么？对我来说这很重要，真的。我以为我们在推进我们之间的关系，可现在我根本不知道该怎么想。” 

西弗勒斯最终决定在她把嗓子喊哑了之前抓紧机会。竖起一根修长的手指封住她的双唇，他低下头恳切地看着她，绸黑的眼睛对上蜜棕色的。“赫敏，”他温柔地开口，看见她眼中的退缩而心疼不已，他认得出那是惶恐，她是真的在怕他开口结束他们。他觉得自己很渣，鼓鼓气才说出了那句自打他年轻时候以来就没说过的话：“赫敏，我很抱歉。” 

她的惶恐化作震惊，继而讶异：“你……什么？” 

西弗勒斯郁闷地哼了一声，一阵冷风吹过他稍稍抖了下，抱起了手肘。“我说，我很抱歉。而且我的的确确对你感到抱歉，我是说真的。我很诚恳地为我犯下的过错道歉。” 

赫敏不知作何反应好了。她做好了跟他干一仗，或者也许她会遭到冷遇的准备，却从没想过他会同样难过的可能性。也许这全是一场混乱？一团需要理理顺的乱麻？“那你为什么而道歉呢？”她斗胆追问，想要打破砂锅。西弗勒斯是个如此复杂难懂的男人，足以让她出乎意料，她不想再对他的心意妄作猜测了。她毕竟骨子里是个十足的格兰芬多，而且对斯莱特林的那点儿迂回策略真是没什么天分。 

他叹气，“赫敏，能别再给我添难了么？我真的……不擅长这个。” 

她笑出声来。“是啊，你可真是不擅长。”她微笑了，虽然这笑容很小，但西弗勒斯觉得他取得了一小步的胜利，一个微笑已经很鼓舞人心了，更何况她已经冷静下来不再对他的男儿气概构成威胁。“西弗勒斯，你今早究竟为什么那样离开了？” 

他又叹了一口。他真的真的不擅长这个。引两人坐下并从迅速掏出块手帕变成一张大毯子，看着赫敏整个朝向他，示意他回答问题，他才开口道：“说实话，赫敏，我是……害怕了。” 

“害怕……你会害怕？你一个前食死徒和间谍会害怕？对不起我很怀疑，西弗勒斯。“赫敏回道，但是声调里并无恶意。 

“是。我会。我害怕了。我能闭着眼睛不拿魔杖干掉二十个人，但对待感情，我……从来都很吃力。“他坦然看向她，抬了抬一条眉毛继续说，“我知道这听起来挺震惊的，但我真的通常不是很受欢迎。 

赫敏这下大笑出来了，而西弗勒斯为她欢乐的笑声沉迷。她双颊饱满而玫红，头发在风中像鸟巢般狂野，迷人极了。西弗勒斯告诫自己他得先停下来别去想什么“迷人”之类的词儿，可她的笑声又分散了他的注意。 

“好吧，你害怕了。但你怕什么呢？我吗？我可算不上什么可怕的人，西弗勒斯。” 

他转头看向别处，头发搭下来挡住她的视线。“是的，是这样……我当时一个人醒来，我想你肯定是一醒来就恶心得不行了。我从没什么女人缘。有个女人能很乐意地让我上她的床对我可不是常有的事儿。我就是……好吧……我就是怂了行吗？” 

“哦西弗勒斯，这真有点乱了，”她轻轻笑出来摇摇头，伸手拂开他挡住脸的头发别到耳后。“我只是去厨房做早餐，一心想着能够回来堵到那个昨晚在我床上的全裸的、性感的男人。可惜当我到了的时候……他可相当冷淡。” 

“是啊，等会……你是说性感？”这对西弗勒斯来说可是新鲜词儿。不是他熟知的那种典型评语。尖刻是，性感可不是。他都开始关切地想她是不是又有流感复发的迹象了。 

“嗯哼。”她喃喃道，贴近了他的脸，感到他温暖的鼻息吹在她的鼻尖。 

“的确。那么……你还好么？”鼻尖对上鼻尖，轻柔而肆意地磨蹭。 

“哦是的。”她的娇唇触到他温润的唇瓣。 

“你确定你没在病着？”他发问，手臂环着她。 

“西弗勒斯，别问了来吻我。” 

“乐意奉行。” 

…… 

第二天早上在礼堂里，阿不思·邓布利多看起来格外欢脱，麦格教授注意到了这点。 

“阿不思，是什么让你今天心情如此愉悦？”她坐下来切香肠时问道。 

“没什么，我只是想到了某些会传染的东西。” 

米勒娃惊奇而关心地打量他：“阿不思你又去当弗雷德和乔治甜品的试验了？” 

“不，不是的！米勒娃，公平点，那就一次而已！” 

“可不是嘛，就那一次就花了你整整一周才摆脱那条多长出来的腿。” 

“好吧，的确。但我刚刚想的不只是简单的那种疾病传染，你知道，还有笑声，哈欠，甚至喷嚏呢！”  
“的确。可你怎么想到这些东西了，阿不思？” 

“哦，没什么特别的原因，米勒娃，没什么特别的。” 

米勒娃恼怒一哼，继续吃她的早餐，却注意到有两名教工缺席了早餐。“阿不思，斯内普教授和格兰杰教授到底去哪儿了？” 

“病了吧，我想是这样。染上流感了。” 

“哦老天！我可真希望没赶上这么糟的！一下挂掉两名教授！这传染病肯定会散播的！可怜的赫敏！我吃完饭就飞路过去看她。然后我会下去地窖看看西弗勒斯是不是还活着。梅林晓得，他不半死是不会让人帮他的。” 

邓布利多漫不经心一笑，眼睛在那半月形镜片后闪得更欢脱了。“你知道吗，米勒娃，你要是饭后去看赫敏很可能一石二鸟唷。” 

“你到底在说什么呀，阿不思？” （注） 

“我已经说了，米勒娃，有些东西是会传染的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：这里我翻的时候去问了作者，我问她为啥第三章里你说全校其实都知道了斯赫这点事儿为毛结尾的时候麦格却似乎不晓得的样子，作者回复我说………………她BUG了。她说她要是以后修文的时候会PM我的~~~~
> 
> 于是我当时还以为我自己理解有啥子问题纠结了半天扑哧~~~~~这种翻译过程中的交流也蛮有乐趣的其实~~~~~


End file.
